Monday Mornings
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Mondays are always the worst. You have to go to work, gotta get the kids to school, they're so hectic. A typical Monday morning (or any other morning) for the Jackson family. One-shot, Percabeth as parents.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own they're children in this story!**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

"ELANA! GET UP THIS INSTANT, OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"SO WHAT!? I DON'T CARE!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT, SWEETHEART, I DO. GET UP OR YOU CAN'T GO TO THAT PARTY ON SATURDAY!" Annabeth pounded on her daughter's door for what felt like the millionth time. Why did she have to inherit her father's sass? Snarky, funny, and _very_ sassy. Daddy's little girl, for sure. Just like Percy, she had looks but didn't try to elaborate them in anyway aside from some eyeliner and mascara. She was exactly like her father, but with her mother's eyes. Raven black hair, tall slim figure, bright but not the brightest. She was intelligent, but in special ways. Not to mention the water abilities she had inherited as well. Gods, she never wanted to get out of the tub when she was little. Elana Jackson was one special cookie.

"Why don't you ever yell at Parker!?"

"Because I'm always up on time." Her younger brother chimed in next to his mother. Annabeth smiled and ruffled his sunshine, blonde tuffet of hair. Now _he_ was a momma's boy. Always by Annabeth's side, her brains, pride; Parker was just a mini-gender bent Annabeth. Straight A's, smart mouth, could fix any broken computer. He loved his parents dearly, but is much closer to his mom since they're so alike. The smart alec of the family. Parker Jackson was a genius. "And I suggest you get up so you can go to that party and make out with Aaron."

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" There were multiple thumps coming from the other side of the door, like a monster breaking free from its cage. A couple more growls, a couple more thumps, and then the door finally swung open. Sill not dressed, but fresh out of bed. Elana forcefully grabbed her younger brother's shirt collar, pulling him so close you could see the gears in his brain working inside. "Do you want me to try drowning you again?"

"You've tried to do WHAT!?"Annabeth snapped.

"It's nothing, mom. Trust me. But what you can do is brush your teeth first." He frowned, waving a hand in front of his nose. Elana growled, letting go of his polo and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Parker frowned, and got busy straightening his shirt.

"Go downstairs, breakfast is on the table." She told her son. Parker nodded, and began making his way down. "And Parker," he stopped. "Go easy on your sister."

"Whatever." Was all he said before disappearing.

"Morning, darling." Her husband walked out their bedroom, greeting his wife a grand yawn. "I heard yelling."

"Of course there was yelling." Annabeth smiled, attempting to smooth out her husband's messy hair with her fingers. She smiled. He still looked so young (they're in their early 40's [it's a miracle they lived this long])). His sea green eyes still had the same hint of humor and mischief as they did over twenty years ago, and his hair still untamed.

"What about this time?"

"Our son ticked off our daughter."

"Oh, so the usual?"

"Always the usual." He smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled against him. "Ugh, I have a meeting today right when I get to the office. It's the last thing I wanna do." He groaned.

"What's it going to be about?"

"Something about the new otter exhibit, maybe. Can't really tell right now."

"Well I've got a meeting with the boss this morning, too. Something about a new building he wants to build." She gave him a crooked smile.

"Annabeth, the builder! Can we fix-OW!" Annabeth interrupted Percy's song by smacking backside of his head. "F-fix it..."

"Percy. Shut up."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek once more. "Say, who's in the bathroom?" Percy lifted his hand before running a test.

"Percy, I really don't think you should-"

Too late. Percy was already twisting his hand and changed the shower faucet to cold.

"AHH! HOLY CRAP! DAD I'M IN THE SHOWER! WHAT ARE DOING!?" Elana screamed from the inside. It was like someone had just decided to dump a bunch of snow on her for some stupid, random reason (which, for the record, has happened. Stupid Parker). She was jumping up and down cautiously trying not to fall and crack her head open. Now that'd be embarrassing and just plain old depressing.

"Sorry, honey! Just checking who was in the shower!"

"Have you ever heard of knocking!?"

"But that's no fun!"

"Breakfast before she starts a tornado, go." She pushed him downstairs before her husband got eaten by something Elana created. Trust me, it wouldn't be the first time. "Breakfast is downstairs, sweetheart!"

"Yup! Got it, mom!"

Some ten minutes later, Elana arrived downstairs in her purple jeans, black off-shoulder shirt and coffee combat boots, and her green beanie. Her black hair spilled down her shoulders, and her face had the usual eyeliner and mascara.

"Jacket?" Annabeth asked. Elana rolled her eyes, and grabbed the grey zip-up hanging in the stair railing. "Good. It's low fifty's right now and I don't want you getting sick. Here." She placed a plate of blue pancakes in front of her daughter's seat.

"Thanks, mom."

"Don't mention it." The siblings are drowned in silence, as Percy discussed 'grown up' things (he was really just flirting) with Annabeth and sipped coffee.

"So dad, what's with the stubbly look?" Elana asked as she shoved some pancake in her mouth. She noticed the little stubble constellation on her father's face, and found it rather amusing.

"Stubbly look?" He cocked an eyebrow as he reached for his square jaw. Indeed she was right. There were short, little hairs across his chin. "Well I'll be. I've got a stubbly look going on."

"Keep it, makes you look like a badass. Don't grow it into a beard, though. You'll end up looking like my math teacher. I really don't want a Mr. Knight look-alike walking around my house."

"Will do, sweetheart."

"Dad being a badass?" Parker questioned, putting down his fork and knife. He gave a questioning glance to his father. "Like, slaughtering and stabbing things, fighting for humanity? I'm not sure I can see that. You're too nice, dad."

"Excuse me, kiddo? Have you not heard of the Second Titan War? The Battle of Earth** (A/N: Does anyone know what the actual battle name is? The one where they're going to fight Gaia)**? I was kind of a badass in those, Parker."

"But he would've died in the Second Titan War if it weren't for me." She smirked, snatching the coffee he was about to drink. "Or in the war after that."

"Yes, and I can't thank you enough."

"You're very welcome. And Parker I don't want that word coming out of your mouth again till you're older, alright?"

"Whatever."

"Well it doesn't matter for me because I'm sixteen." Elana chided.

"Actually, the same applies to you."

"But-"

"No more buts, Elana you're gonna be late!" Percy cried, his fingers dove into his pockets. "Shit! Where are my keys?!"

"Still hanging behind the door and LANGUAGE!" Annabeth was so ready to slap him.

"I'm sorry! Elana let's go!" Elana dumped her plate in the sink, grabbing her backpack as she father-daughter duo barged out the door. "Okay, quickly get-" Percy stopped when he realized his daughter had stopped moving. "Elana?"

"Dad, look!" She was mesmerized at the puddle that was formed on the side walk. It had rained last night, she'd completely forgotten about that. Elana averted her eyes, and saw that everything was still wet just covered in water. Speaking of water...

"Yes, it's a puddle. C'mon, you gotta go!"

"Aw, but you know what puddles mean!"

"What do you mean I know what-" He stopped. He knew what she was thinking of. There was this game they used to play after it rained. Not only did it help Elana's skills, but it was always worth it. The water bending game. "Oh Gods, sweetheart not right now..."

"But dad, we haven't done this since I was in eighth grade! C'mon, we have to!"

_She's always luring me into fun._

Without hesitation, he lifted a hand and shot it towards her, lifting the water in the puddle with it and splashed it on Elana. Her shirt got wet, but dried almost immediately.

"You're on!" Elana twirled, creating a stronger force than her fathers (a tornado almost), collecting extra water from trees and the grass, and shot it at him with lightning speed! Percy was barely able to block it, seeing it came so quickly. He just managed to turn it into steam before it hit his body.

"Holy Hera! When did you get so powerful?" He asked alarmed.

"I've been practicing." she smiled, brushing her hands. She was so proud of herself. All her training had paid off.

"Well you have to be careful controlling it, okay? You are getting better, but I really don't want you throwing roofs off of houses or-" Percy's fatherly lecture was interrupted by a handful of water that flew in his face.

"Shut it and play."

And so they battled. It was full of "quit aiming for my face!" and "holy Hera, my hair!" and most importantly "Elana, are you trying to make me sing soprano!?" The two went on forever, having the time of their lives. Percy had missed bonding with Elana, and cursed himself for having such a busy job that isolated him from the ones he loved. It was always meeting, work, stay late, repeat. He missed his family. But for now, he was going to enjoy his time trying to pulverize his daughter.

Everything was spectacular until Annabeth cleared her throat on the porch. She tapped her foot impatiently, fire in her stormy eyes, with Parker behind her.

"Going to school, huh?" She smirked.

"Well-" they both started.

"Oh save it, you two. Elana, first period starts in about two minutes."

"Shit! DAD LET'S GO!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Okay sweetie, see you guys tonight! Love you!" Percy's feet nearly failed him when trying to get in the car. Somehow, he managed. He started the car, and backed out so quickly he knocked over the neighbors' trash can. 'Sorry!' Annabeth saw him mouth through the window. She sometimes wondered how on Earth he managed to be a parent.

"Those two need to mature." Parker muttered. Annabeth chuckled, and placed an arm around his shoulders. She ran a hand through his hair, chuckling to herself, slightly tugging curls and letting them bounce back.

"Hey Parker, can you do me a favor?"

"What, mom?"

"Be a kid more often." She kissed his hair, making Parker squirm.

"Yeah, yeah okay."

"C'mon, time to go to school."

* * *

**So, parent!Percabeth was something I wanted to give a shot. I actually wrote this a really long time ago, but naturally I forgot about it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about all the dialogue, but you guys know that's how I do things.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
